The present disclosure relates generally to electronic pedometers and in particular to automatic track selection for calibration of a pedometer device.
Medical science has established that regular physical activity is important to maintaining good health. Regrettably, however, the advancement of technology has generally coincided with a reduction of physical activity. Instead of having to earn a living through physically demanding labor, many people today find that their daily routine consists largely of sitting in front of a computer or television screen, punctuated by intervals of sitting in a car in traffic. Physical activity has, for many, become another chore to be scheduled and carried out or, as is often the case, forgotten entirely.
Among those who do seek out exercise, there is often a desire to quantify their performance. Runners and walkers, for instance, want to know how far they go and/or how many steps they take while exercising. Pedometers, devices that detect and measure step count and/or distance traveled, can be a useful tool for such individuals.